


The Greatest Gift of All (A Puppet Master Short)

by PuppetKween



Category: Puppet Master (Movies)
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Gift, Horror, Humans, M/M, Yaoi, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetKween/pseuds/PuppetKween
Summary: Originally submitted on Deviantart 12/09/2015.~~~~This is a short story featuring Torch and Tunneler from the Puppet Master Franchise as humans. Back in 2015, I created a son for them named Oliver and wrote a little something portraying their family life.Enjoy! d(^_^o)





	The Greatest Gift of All (A Puppet Master Short)

     "Ollie, stop it right this minute!" Tunneler exclaimed to his 4 year old son as he screamed and whined about something as usual. 

He could hardly catch a break with his kid having the same temper as his father. He should have known having a child with Torch would not make the most well-mannered kid, but Tunneler loved his baby more than anything in the entire world. 

As any mother should. 

Oliver huffed and continued his tantrum, shaking in his chair and refusing to finish his supper. 

Tunneler groaned and lifted up Oliver, holding him on his hip as he prepared Torch something to eat. The last thing he wanted was for Torch to wake up in one of his moods due to all the commotion. The poor guy didn't sleep much these days and neither did he. Being the caregiver of the household and taking care of almost everything so Torch could rest made his body used to having next to no sleep. His favorite time of day had become lying down for a nap with Oliver wrapped up in his arms.

Oliver laid his head down on Tunneler's shoulder and popped his little thumb into his mouth; his eyes becoming hazy and his eyelids turned heavy.

    "I Sweepy, mama..." The little boy said in a whisper, suckling on his messy thumb. He liked to play in his food, despite Tunneler scolding him until he's blue. 

    "Well, you should be after all that screaming and carrying on," Tunneler said and smiled at his child, kissing the top of his head. "Just let me get daddy his dinner and we can go into the living room." 

He set Oliver down and nudged him toward the living room, telling him, "Go find your Spiderman blanket while I do so okay?"

Oliver yawned and nodded, waddling into the sitting room and looked around lazily for his blanky. 

Tunneler made a sigh of relief. Nap time at last...

He cleaned up Oliver's mess and put up his leftovers for later. Finishing up Torch's meal, he set it on a plate and decided it would be best to take up to him. He's chubby and takes too damn long to come the down stairs. He giggled at the thought. The former puppet set the plate of food on a tray along with a fork, napkin and glass of apple juice, going upstairs into the master bedroom where the beast lay asleep. 

Tunneler tip-toed over to the sleeping Torch and whispered in a delicate voice.

    "Torchy...oh Torchy...wake up love." 

The other former puppet squirmed around at the soft voice and his red eyes popped open to look up at the black-ish ones above him. 

    "Oh, hey Cone-head..." Torch sat up and stretched out his stubby arms, yawning then itching at his side. 

Tunneler shook his head at Torch's usual nickname. He wasn't that romantic but he was sweet as he could be. 

  "It's dinner time, doodle-bug," Tunneler said, lowering the tray next to Torch before smiling at him. "How was your sleep?"

Torch looked upon the food hungrily before replying. 

   "It was terrific. Thank you Tunny." 

Torch stood up and leaned up, giving his partner a noisy kiss. "How's my sex trophy?" Torch asked while wiggling his eyebrows at Tunneler, which made Tunneler give an exasperated sigh. 

    "Our /child/ is doing just fine. He was throwing another fit, and I've been so exhausted," Tunneler yawned for the hundredth time as Torch sat on the bed, bringing the tray up to his lap and digging into it like a savage animal. 

Yep...his poor baby boy just had too many of the same traits as this sad man. 

   "Aw, well, you know I don't mind lookin' after him. I love spending time with him. You need a good, long rest." Torch told him, wiping his mouth with the napkin. "Thank you for cookin', you know I really appreciate all that you do." 

   Tunneler blushed a bit at his lover. He loved it when Torch said such sweet things because they were kinda rare and always special. 

"Thank you sweetheart, that means the world to me. You two are my entire universe and I would never mind taking care of my family." 

Tunneler watched Torch finish his dinner with a tiny smile, just admiring the has-been puppet he had fallen in love with. He wouldn't have had a baby with anyone else. The chunkier of the two set aside his tray and smiled back at Tunneler.  

Torch grabbed Tunneler by the waist and brought him close to himself, wrapping his arms around his mate. Tunneler climbed up into Torch's lap and wrapped his own arms around the pyro's neck, leaning into him to kiss him passionately. 

The one thing Tunneler found awkward was how squeaky their damn bed was! He really wanted a new one. 

They kissed and kissed, just enjoying each other's company. Torch knew he did not deserve this amazing human life with the most wonderful husband...or wife? he could ever have. 

Neither of them could have predicted it would turn out so well. 

In the midst of their osculatory session, the door creaked open and a little voice was heard soon after.

  "Mama...daddy...?" 

Oliver's curious voice called into the room, his little head poked through the open doorway. Wisps of his black hair hung in his face and covered part of his sleepy, red eyes.

"I thought it was nap time..?" He inquired, sounding very confused as to why his mom was playing with daddy instead of meeting him for their nap. 

Tunneler chuckled at his cute baby and slid off of Torch's lap. He walked over to his son and scooped him up, emitting a giggle from the little tyke. 

"It is nap time, my dove!" Tunneler sang and took the blanket out of Ollie's hand, walking over to the bed where Torch sat watching them with a proud grin. 

Tunneler set him in Torch's lap and lied down on the bed, spreading out. He looked over at them as Torch turned to face Tunneler, holding Oliver close to him.

"I was thinking perhaps, we should all take a nice, long nap together." The former driller puppet said, smiling happily at them both. "As a family."

Oliver nodded, a wide approving grin settling upon his face. He looked up at Torch and hugged his neck before crawling over to Tunneler and nestling in his mother's arms. 

"Ah love woo, mama...daddy...." The boy muttered with a yawn and got settled, dozing off with a tiny smile. 

Torch crawled over to them and wrapped his arms around them both, pulling his family into a protective bear hug. He would never let anything happen to them. He lived for them, and for them only now. Tunneler kissed Torch before closing his eyes, letting glorious sleep take over him. It wasn't long before Torch did the same, never slacking off his grip throughout their whole nap. 

The silent driller and the outcast found love among each other, and in between them, was the greatest gift of all...

 

~The End~


End file.
